User talk:Horton11
Districts We should decide on districts for Clymene, to mirror the situation in other states. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I had created districts before, but now with these new settlements they have to be changed. HORTON11: • 13:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) My state law User:Crystalbeastdeck09/My state plan the only reason it says July should be the "state council electons" is that I really want elections there fast...after there done we can change it back to normal times. Please adopt this law ASAP for the Clymeni people! Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well some things still have to be fixed and I already started work on the state council section. HORTON11: • 17:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) What things should be fixed? The state council section in the Clymene State Law section doesn't allow for any power and just has four members. Why even have it then. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) That's cause I haven't finished the section yet. For now we can start with that, cause it's best to have one seat per person. If it works we can think about exanding it later. HORTON11: • 17:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But it won't xD I mean honeslty you and me and Ferenc deserves more seats that someone who doesn't stay active or even care for the state. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well that's why I added some provisions to make sure that cnadidates are active in state affairs. If you could help me, maybe we cna expand federal election requirements to fi the state. HORTON11: • 17:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well I'll stick to mine and hopefully then the council will pass that version xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) First we need to create the law before we can set up the state council. And there are still a few issyes #It says Oceana everywhere and is incredibly too long #We don't need to cover state elections, as I beleive federal law does so already #I would still rather have 1 seat per candidate, which equals less bureaucracy and more effectiveness. #HORTON11: • 17:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) If I may come in: you need to describe the state elections if you want a state council. The constitution only describes the election of governors and deputies. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well aren't those State elections? State council elections are different. HORTON11: • 17:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Depends on how you call them. In Oshenna they're both called "State Elections". When necessary: "State Council Elections" and "State Governor Elections". In your current law, " The State of Clymene is executively and legislatively governed by the Governor, as described in the Constitution." suffices. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) #Okay can fix #It doesn't so Already done. #No, totally wrong. 1 seat per candidate is how people like Christina Evans or Percival got elected and instead of having 4 or 5 percent of congressional controll, they had 8 or 10 percent. Hopefully you enact this, for equal representation for candidates that people want instead of undemocratic laws. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hold a referendum on it maybe? I have a referendum act that could be adopted into the state law and the have the choice between mine and yours? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Also Cornwall should be a village :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well that's why I added the provivion for candidates to be active and invovled in the state. Plus they need to have lived in Clymene for some time beforehand. Well for now we might not have villages yet, but it would probabl be between Lisney and Abington, as those are our most populous hamlets and the ones most likely to grow more. HORTON11: • 13:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It would mean population jsut above five hundred I mean we only have two Adoha and Plains which are very high. Maybe about 750 in Linsey and 675 in Cornwall? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hamlets in Clymene Horton, many hamlets in Clymene have populations over 400: Abington, Cornwall, Eastwood, Lisney, and Timber Harbor all do. This means Clymene might have 5 more villages by the end of the decade. Can you please upgrade one or two of them to village status (500s, 600s, or 700s) and maybe reduce another one or two to the 300s? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree in a sense but have this tidbit to point out. The last census stated Clymene had about 33k people living in the state, all the settlements together only add up to 30,217. So i think we need to raise population another 3k in these other settlements, I know a fleshed out article like Cornwall would like that. :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Haa, maybe the populations of Abington, Cornwall and Linsey should be increased by 750 each and the other two by 400ish. Thatll get you to 33k again. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Timey, you want every hamlet as a village :p Wabba The I (talk) 09:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :You gotta admit, he is actually oding great work. Imho, we could use some more villages. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I am actually leaning more towards Abington first, because Abington Village just sounds so nice. Cornwall would probably be my second choice now, cause it's rather nicely written. HORTON11: • 12:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Only about one in fifteen hamlets, Wabba. Abington sounds good, and also, Sofasi will probably become a city soon (it has 19500+ people), so you might want to upgrade Adoha to a town when that happens, thus allowing room for another village. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. But we also need to keep in mind there will be some rural populations, farmers who will fill in the rest of non-urban figures. But sofasi only has three neighborhoods atm, so unless it can become a < 5 neighborhoods city, I don't know. HORTON11: • 13:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll go increase the population of Cornwall some...just by 550. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, not yet. HORTON11: • 14:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Poo why not :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I want to settle the Sfasi and Adoha issues that Time brought up, then Abington and finally Cornwall, and Lisney prob won't become a village. HORTON11: • 14:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Okay but theres also suppose to be a census (that wasn't even done either) so popualtion would increase again anyway. So just raise the population of Sofasi 1k Cornwall another 750 along and Abington another 750. And then Adoha would need another 900 in population to make it a town, so just add 1k. Boom were back to the old population from Last time and Sofasi is a city, Adoha is a town, and Abington and Cornwall are villages. Okay?Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd wait a little longer to do this. For now Abington would be our first village. HORTON11: • 15:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why not, leggo pull the trigger :D we need this settled soon, the plan would settle all issues at hand and make everyone happy! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well once we work on our state census we should be able to fix this. HORTON11: • 13:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::(reset) Your suppose to do it this month -_- unless you want to appoint a Census advisor, i'd gladly do it :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well I'd have to take charge as governor, but sure any/all help would be appreciated. HORTON11: • 19:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well I've worked continuously on your city, yet you don't support me? Or are you simply blinded by party politics that much? -Sunkist- (talk) 19:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well one, it's not my city and I think it's nice to see what ideas others have for the improvement of Charleston. HORTON11: • 19:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : Hold up hold up here, while you've worked on the city in certain feilds Mr.Cebara/Moss has done amazing things for the whole of sylvania and specifically Charleston dealing with education and public service needs. He's new but remained active and deserves a chance. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : And one could make the same claims against you, trying to court the Conworlds/(maybe)Althistory vote. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: I told SWM that he should re track the vote because he wasn't really active, we were just talking about it. No, its ridiculous at how I've done so much for Charleston and I've tried to do so much and he starts three new schools that arn't even really needed, WE COULD JUST HAVE ONE BUILDING. I've about had it with this ideology BS and you vote just becuase your on this side of the fence or another. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Two schools actually. And how are they not needed when there were previously no schools in the whole of Charleston Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Charleston only has 2,576 people, most of whom are adults, it does not need those two schools, we can just have education programs at Charleston Academy. If this was really a fiscal issue, these three buildings would of destroyed Charleston's monetary balance, it would cost too much for too little. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Quickly out of interest to those concerned: Students from Charleston = in primary education - 206 (state government plans to ensure one primary school), in secondary education - 180 (state government plans to ensure one secondary school), in tertiary education - 128 (state government plans to ensure a university out in the headlands countryside because it's nice out there). Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Marcel is just a new user whos taken initiative in his town, hes done alot and can do more. If he wants to vote let him vote idc, i'd rather win a good clean election without random claims. I'm actually really puzzled one this wiki from time to time when people go on an on about "anti-ideology" when the whole thing is basically revolving around politics and history, so yeah theyre gonna be carried closely but i'm pretty sure that we each take it upon ourselves to put the politician before party, I know I do, I mean yes I support ideological people near my ideology (Like last federal election I supported Myself, Justin and Oos). He was just helping out in the settlement. I mean its only the first day take it calm bro. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) People, just a reality check before this get's too out of hand. Firstly, Sunkist and Frijoles so far are both running an honest and good campaign, Sunkist just has a lot of passion for Charleston and so when Horton (who was a founder of Charleston) didn't give him any vote, obviously he felt a bit offended. Secondly, Sunkist has been a great editor to Charleston for a long time, in character Charles has represented Charleston and the Headlands well in Congress and has installed a bank to assist locals while Cebera has installed a three new schools (a bit excessive) in Charleston (and there is already the Academy let's not forget), that is about the only public service he has addressed. They both have achievements and while Frijoles deserves a chance I voted for Sunkist because of his history. To finish off with the moral of the story, try not to get out of hand with debates (this one hasn't quite yet). They're key to us coming to a consensus (or not...) about the way forwards but when they go off the handle, they are just arguments that go nowhere. Hopefully we can organise a debate in the speakers corner (good idea?!), would either of you be up for that? :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You summed it up perfectly Kunarian, I'd love a good debate. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you summed it up great Kunarian, but I only installed two schools and a library!!!! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you both of you, seeming as you are defined already sunkist, you can reinforce points you'd like to bring forwards and you Frijoles can show your fresh views and ideas as an alternative. I'll need a day this week from both of you where you can edit so we can date the debate, the sooner the better. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm free any day this week between 5 and 6 uk time, and by the way is the debate for the local elections? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:03, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, this is 4th of July week, and I'd be happy with doing it today. I won't be able to do it this week because I may be called to farming duty (Indiana probs) or have to go see ma belle and I may want to shoot off fireworks with friends. Not to sound corny or anything.-Sunkist- (talk) 20:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you both want to do it now then? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) DO it in chat :D so everyone can watch! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I still never had a response from you Horton, you're a citizen of Charleston, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can correct my mistakes. -Sunkist- (talk) 13:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I was the first to respond, and to answer you're question you haven't done anything wrong. HORTON11: • 13:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) While I agree with Horton that you haven't done anything wrong, I'd like to see some evidence for the claim that you've worked continuously for Charleston. I'm not saying you haven't, I know my activity has been rather spotty recently so I may well have missed something. :) --Semyon 15:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) UL I'll probably just delete the RLP n stuff like just go all into UL. If it ever gets finalized some issues include ideology, deletion of RLP, talks with Shozhad over coalition and as a type of ultimatium you adopting a Clymene State Council :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, let's. HORTON11: • 05:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : We can go with a 2-3 month residency requirement if we are to go with an elected council. HORTON11: • 19:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yup yup, Hold elections for them soon just do a simple party list thing. I'm in chat Btw. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidate list for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidate list in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? * Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 15th of July, the first day on which you can sign up a candidacy for election, act now because on the 21st the candidacy period will end *Go here and sign up a candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least twelve months prior to today **You can stand as a candidate in as many as five Districts, so choose those that matter most to you When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin in a weeks time on the 22nd of July and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Dang near forgot. Did you want to join us in the game we're working on back on Conworlds? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well maybe if I were able to use the things I created for the Pangam-pangat civilizations. I would like to use that work. HORTON11: • 15:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Odd you should ask, as UP brought in the Shi'Ji he made from that setting. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I asked cause I really don't have the time to start from scratch. I'm working on an exhaustive Guide to Brunant here, and in Brunant a fine dining guide. HORTON11: • 15:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well by all means, import them into the game. Since humanity was thrown back into tribalism, you can start from there and develop you group as you please. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean. And you'll probably need to give me more info on the project. HORTON11: • 15:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your vote :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Good showing in the elections Justin :D hopefully this can get UL off the ground :P. Thanks for the votes as well. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Councillors Hey could you go to this page and fill in the names and parties of your representatives and senators along with who is your party leader in the council please? also if you could don't use Abrahams, have the Sylvanian wing of your party fill the seats. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) United Left Hello Horton! Are you still up for UL (I certainly am!), if you are then we've got a few things to discuss with Marcus (if he wants to be part of it). I think we should do this... *Work out some more of our policy, and add it here. *Decide who the leader and deputy leader is (the party page says you're the leader and I'm deputy but we could just make sure) *Make a plan for the state elections and possibly federal elections *Update the Labour page so it says that either the party disbanded or someone else took over Anyway, hope you want to be a part of UL and I look forward to discussing it further. I've sent this message to Marcus as well. --Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *Agreed. We need concrete points. *Well Marcus seems to be ok with that, he proposed it. *Yes we should do so. It took a lot of work for UL to happen, so I'm not giving up on it. HORTON11: • 18:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, one of us can do it Great! I'm glad! I'll update the Marcel Cebara page so it says I'm deputy leader, and you could do the same with the Justin Abrahams page if you like. I'll change the Labour page once Marcus agrees, cause he's technically still leader of the Labour party. We'll talk soon about policies and plans Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey come to the SSC to have a look at the new Public services bill that's under construction. This bill needs a little help being made as anything I've missed needs to be covered. It'd also just be good to hear your general ideas. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : Also could you go here and fill in your Representatives please, thanks. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oshenna State Elections Hey, as you seem interested in Oceana, you might consider running for the State Council as well. This way, you can have direct influence in state affairs. You can register here :) I've got two PS's: 1. I changed United Left to Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna, I hope you don't mind :) 2. maybe it's time to archive your talk page :P --OuWTB 14:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Votes http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sylvania_State_Council_Elections#Noble_City_Bay_Area_District Give ur UL budies some support :D Thank you for your vote in Sylvania! It is much appreciated. :) 77topaz (talk) 09:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, are you going to vote in the State elections or the Sylvania SC elections? 77topaz (talk) 08:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, you already voted in the State ones, but not the Sylvania SC elections (I believe one part of the Sylvania elections has closed already, but the other hasn't). 77topaz (talk) 08:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Names http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_talk:Oceana_State_Council/Elections_2013 - Please insert NPO names here. If you want to, you may use names that were used in the former State Council for NPO members: Thom Shadenki, Ludovik Umachist, Ron Dzalki, Margret Bača. --OuWTB 18:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I might use a few. HORTON11: • 18:48, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --OuWTB 19:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Votes Use all your votes! We truly need them! Espically in rural areas yall! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) CTA There is a vote open in the CTA Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Clymene Your input/votes are needed on Clymene franchise extension. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Elections Hi Horton, as you know candidacies for the elections have started, and I was thinking that we should write down some of UL's policies for the next year, as I feel its important for us to be very clear with our policies if we want to do really well in the election. What do you think? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) We should. I'll be on today if you want to talk. HORTON11: • 15:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Great! Sorry, I didn't see your message until now. I'll be online today though :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 10:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Great! HORTON11: • 17:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I've written a UL speech that we can put in Speakers Corner as well as some more general policy items. As you're the leader, do you want to read through them, or should I just post them in Speakers Corner? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Well let me take a look. If we work together we could come up with other things to add. HORTON11: • 20:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, do you want to go on chat to discuss it? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Horton, my internet connection has gone weird (maybe because there's a thunderstorm here at the moment) so I can't post the speech from my laptop, so I'm having to type it onto my iPod, which isn't working at all :/ Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I've been away this week but I'm going home tomorrow, so I'll be able to access the speeches I wrote when I get back. Maybe I could show you the speeches on chat tomorrow? Lots of people will have already voted by then, but we should still publish the UL election stuff anyway for people who haven't voted and to show everyone what direction the party is going in Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 21:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I'll be on Brunant chat if you want to, well, chat. HORTON11: • 14:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Polaks Indeed, but I'd prefer to keep it to Polaks unless you change it in all demographic statistics. I prefer an acceptable, consistent terminology above a better, inconsistent terminology. --OuWTB 16:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :What about the Slováci, Bosanci or русские? If we go with the Polish spelling for Poles, shouldn't other descents be spelled natively as well? You're the governor and it's your final call but as your deputy I'd like to see the state employ the correct over the erroneous spelling, which we should do. HORTON11: • 16:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, Polak fits in rather nicely with Slovak, doesn't it? :P But, as I said before, if you're willing to change the demographic sections of all hamlets/neighborhoods, I'm not going to revert it :P --OuWTB 16:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::It might take some time but it's something I could do. Though I wouldn't have the energy to fix your "coles" and other Oosisms. HORTON11: • 16:50, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha, yeah, I might have to look into that sooner or later :P --OuWTB 16:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Clymene Council Some votes on referendums and healthcare are in the Clymene council. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey there? You still there? Come to Brunant chat if so. Thanks alot :) Happy65 Talk CNP ' 20:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Traitor You have shown your true colours my friend. Your loyalty lies with the Brunanters clearly. Truth Island is Lovia, now and will be Lovia forever. And nothing can stop it. You are not impartial and a bad Prime Minister, a traitor of your own country's best interests over those of a foreign entity and a bunch of treacherous seperatists. The King has spoken. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Prasia Hey, do you think it would be possible for me to propose a bill somewhere about Prasia joining the IWO? I know Prasia is certainly still a work in progress, and there are developments to be done, but we have almost 150 pages now. Also, it would allow the country to participate more closely in wikinational affairs (IC reason) and it would be a great incentive for me to develop the wiki further (OOC reason) 'Frijoles333 TALK 19:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, yocould post a message in the first chamber as well as the IWO page talk. HORTON11: • 19:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC)